sam_raimi_spiderman_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
Peter Benjamin Parker is an american undergraduate living in New York City, who acquires superhuman abilities after receiving a bite from an experimental spider. He fights crime in NYC as the alter ego Spider-Man. Publicly, he works as a freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle, and gains notoriety for capturing photos of his alter ego. He appears in all three films, and he's the main protagonist of the Spider-Man Trilogy. He is portrayed by Tobey Maguire. Biography Early life Peter Parker was born in New York City in 1984. During his childhood, when Parker was 6 years old''Spider-Man novel, his parents had died in an airplane crash. He later lived in Queens, with his aunt May Parker and uncle Ben Parker, the latter of whom died later in his life. In elementary school, Parker met Harry Osborn, becoming best friends, and he was was in love with his classmate Mary Jane Watson, who moved into the house next to his when he was six. Parker attended the Midtown High School, in which he was still in class with his friends Mary Jane and Harry, which protected him from high school bullies, like Flash Thompson. Becoming Spider-Man School trip During his senior year of high school, two weeks before graduation"In two weeks? We'll have lost the contract to Quest and Oscorp will be dead." Expressed by Norman Osborn to Dr. Mendel Stromm in ''Spider-Man., his friend Harry introduced Peter to his father, Norman Osborn, founder of Oscorp Industries. Later, Peter and Harry went with their class to a genetics lab for a school trip. On the school field trip to the laboratory, an escaped experimental spider bit Peter, bonding DNA. After suffered a night with intense fever and pain, Peter awaked the next day completely transformed. He acquired a muscle-bound physique and a variety of abilities such as wall crawling, web shooting, increased agility, and a precognitive "spider sense". Confrontation with Flash Thompson During lunch hour that day, Peter discovered his organic webbing, accidentally shooting it from his wrists. He also unwittingly tapped into his increased sensory abilities when catching Mary Jane as she falls, slipping on a puddle in the cafeteria. An ensuing brawl between Peter and Mary Jane's angered boyfriend, Flash Thompson, revealed to Peter his spider-sense, as well as superhuman speed. Discovering his new powers, he attracted the suspicion and curiosity of his aunt and uncle. In the evening of that day he saw Flash who wanted to take Mary Jane for a ride in her car. Determined to impress Mary Jane properly (as she did not react positively to the hallway fight), Peter found an ad in the newspaper for a car, as well as an ad offering $3,000 prize money for anyone who could survive three minutes in a wrestling ring with the champion Bone Saw McGraw, which Peter would use to buy the car. He designed a rudimentary blue and red costume for the event. Telling his Aunt and Uncle he was going to the library, Uncle Ben intercepted Peter and offered to drive him himself. Wrestling Uncle Ben dropped Peter off at the library, not far from the wrestling event. Before Peter could leave the car, Ben attempted to offer advices about responsabilty, knowing Peter was going through difficulties at school. Also not impressed with Peter's fight with Flash Thompson, Ben attempted to instill a responsible mindset in Peter. Reacting defensively, Peter rejected the advice, and stormed out of the car and expressing impatience and frustration. Ben, clearly disheartened by Peter's reaction, told his nephew that he planned on picking him up at 10 p.m. that night. In his homemade spider suit, Peter entered the wrestling match which he was then insulted and pelted by spectators and Bone-ettes as he enters. Nonetheless, despite the little spat he pins Bone Saw in less than three minutes. The promoter, however, only paid Peter $100 of his $3,000 prize money. Angered, Peter witnesses an armed robber stealing from the promoter. But Peter allowed the robber escape, despite pleased from a police officer and the injured promoter himself. However, Peter's proud comeback would be short-lived. Uncle Ben's death Attempting to meet his Uncle Ben, Peter discovered the street filled with bystanders and paramedics. His uncle had been carjacked and fatally shot in the chest. Then, Peter watched his Uncle perish as they comforted each other and his uncle dies which makes Peter heartbroken and cries. Enraged, Peter dawns his spider costume once again, using his powers to chase after the criminal. Using his webs to swing from building to building, Peter caught up with the car chase and forced the suspect to crash into a pier warehouse. When Peter finally confronted the gunman, he discovered that it was the same man whom he allowed to go free robbing the wrestling promoter. Startled, the robber tripped backward out a second story window and dies landing on the dock below. After a group of police on a boat believe that he killed the robber, Peter left and sat on a rooftop, before returning home and comforting a heartbroken Aunt May. Becoming Spider-Man Some time later, Peter and Harry have finished high school and earned a scholarship. After graduation, Norman Osborn congratulated the two, though seems to praise Peter more. He then went home and felt bad after his uncle's death include remember what he says to him which he regrets it. Then, his aunt came to his room by telling him that she misses her husband, but she knows that his uncle was so proud of him and won't let him down. After she left, Peter remember the uncle's words, and created his homemade suit out of his drawing book. Peter designs a new spider suit and uses his powers to fight crime throughout New York City. He dawns the official nickname "Spider-Man", the name he borrows from the announcer at the wrestling match. Spider-Man becomes more and more known in NYC, and many people trust him, others were skeptical of him. Working for the Daily Bugle Finished the summer holidays, Peter began studying at Columbia University, in the class of science professor Dr. Curt Connors, but he was hunted many times as he arrived late for classes because of his commitments as Spider-Man. J. Jonah Jameson, the editor-in-chief and publisher of the Daily Bugle, does not endear him to, but he wanted photos of Spider-Man to put in his newspapers, so he published an article in which he looks for a photographer for Spider-Man. The next day Peter introduced himself to Jameson, giving him some photos and getting the job, continuing his superhero career. Conflict with Green Goblin Attack on the Word Unity Festival Peter attended the annual World Unity Fair organized by Oscorp, taking photos for the Bugle. Mary Jane Watson, attending the Fair with her new boyfriend, Harry Osborn, falled from a balcony during the Green Goblin's attack. Slipping into his suit, Spider-Man fights off the Green Goblin and saved several people from falling debris and catches Mary Jane before falling to her death. Then, Spider-Man defeated the Goblin but was forced to let him flee. Green Goblin's proposal The day later, Green Goblin attacked the office of J. Jonah Jameson, demanding to know the identity of the photographer who captures the pictures of Spider-Man. Jameson maked an attempt to lie to the Goblin, but Peter once again saved the day by appearing as Spider-Man just before the Goblin kills Jameson. The Green Goblin uses a sleep paralysis gas on Spider-Man and bringed him to a secluded space to offer a deal of working together. The Goblin gaven Spider-Man a few days to think over his allianc, arguing that there's nothing that people like more than seeing a hero fail and they'll turn against him one day. The day later, J. Jonah Jameson publishes slanderous newspapers calling Spider-Man a menace, believing he and the Green Goblin are working together, and the city called for his arrest. In the night, Spider-Man saved Mary Jane in a dark alley after seeing her being assaulted by men in raincoats. Mary Jane, still unaware of Spider-Man's true identity, shares a passionate kiss with her savior upside down in the rain, making all her unspoken affection clear and kissing him on the lips for several long seconds. Thanksgiving day The next day, the Green Goblin started a fire in a crowded apartment building to lure Spider-Man into a trap. Spider-Man saved a baby from the inferno but returned to the blaze at the call of one remaining victim. But, the Green Goblin reveals himself as the last "victim" and when Spider-Man refused the Goblin's proposal, the two engage in a fight. Spider-Man sustains a deep cut on his left arm from one of the Goblin's weapons. With the Goblin's weapons and combat, he gains a slight advantage but Spider-Man finishes the fight and escaped due to the building being weakened by the fire and collapsing, leaving goblin in anger from Spider-Mans choice. Later that day, Peter races back to attend his own Thanksgiving party where Mary Jane, Harry, Norman and Aunt May are in attendance. May offers Norman to cut the turkey, but he notices a deep cut on Peter's left arm. Not believing Peter's excuse, Norman raced off knowing that he discovered the identity of Spider-Man. Later, The Green Goblin attacked Aunt May directly, forcing her into the hospital and terrifying her. Spider-Man's challenge The next night, The Goblin captured Mary Jane and answers her phone when Peter called to check in on her. The Goblin invited Peter to the Roosevelt Bridge where he has Mary Jane and a trolley car full of children held captive. Spider-Man arrived on the scene, but if forced to make a decision between saving Mary Jane or a trolley full of kids both being suspended by the Goblin's super strength. Spider-Man acted decisively, able to catch Mary Jane and the trolley of kids before both falling to their inevitable deaths. Holding the trolley by its suspension cable, Spider-Man tells Mary Jane to climb down until a freight barge can catch them both on the water below. The Goblin attempts to terrorize Spider-Man, forcing him to let go, but people on the bridge above intercept the Goblin's attacks. The barge manages to catch the trolley and Mary Jane. Final battle with Green Goblin Meanwhile, the Goblin's attacks persist as he draged Spider-Man via his glider to an abandoned smallpox hospital on the shore nearby. The two fight once again while The Goblin throws a pumpkin bomb at Spider-Mans face, injuring him horribly and he brutally beats up the hero with powerful punches to the mouth and cheek. Spider-Man tries to fight back, but the Goblin keeps shutting him down. Spider-Man gets his will back when the Goblin threatens to kill MJ and starts to fight back with Spider-Man gaining the upper hand. The Goblin revealed himself to be Norman Osborn and attempted to beg for mercy, asking he was like a father to Peter and asking him to be his son. Peter retorted with already having a father, Ben Parker. With Norman refused once again, he uses a remote and attempted to impale Peter with his glider which Peter dodges the incoming blades, leading the glider to impale its owner. Just before Norman died, he asked Peter to never tell Harry. Peter, in his singed and torn Spider-Man suit, bringed the body of Norman back to the Osborn estate which Harry sees Spider-Man carrying his father's body, assuming that he had killed him. Norman Osborn funeral After the burial ceremony, Harry told Peter that he hates Spider-Man, swearing revenge against him as he believes that is responsible for his father's death. Mary Jane realizes her true feelings for Peter and the two embrace in a kiss. Despite this, Peter rejects Mary Jane, knowing the danger he would put her in if she became involved in his life. After he left, Mary Jane suspected that Peter Parker, was in fact, Spider-Man. Later life Two years later, Peter was having a hard time with his double life as an increasing burden. Precariously struggling to balance his crime-fighting duties with the demands of his normal life, Peter often finds his personal life taking a back seat. He losed the job at the Joe's Pizza, faced financial difficulties and struggles to maintain his physics studies at Columbia University. He was late for classes, and his grades were steadily falling, risking being rejected by Dr. Connors. During this time, moved away from Aunt May, he was also very worried about her, threatened with foreclosure. However, he has become estranged from his love interest Mary Jane who's in a relationship with J. Jonah Jameson's son, John Jameson, an astronaut. His best friend, Harry Osborn falsely accused Spider-Man of murdering his father. Harry, head of Oscorp's research division, has invested in the research of brilliant scientist Dr. Otto Octavius, Peter's idol, on which he intended to write an essay for Dr. Connors. To perform a sustained fusion experiment, Octavius has developed a set of artificially intelligent mechanical arms, which are impervious to heat and magnetism. Though the experiment overloads and becomes unstable, Dr. Octavius refuses to halt it, with devastating results: his wife was killed; the neural inhibitor chip which prevented the advanced AI of the arms from influencing Octavius's own mind was destroyed, and the arms are fused to his spine. Conflict with Doctor Octopus Uncontrolled, the tentacles begin to corrupt Octavius's mind, playing on his vanity and ego, and he decides he must complete his experiment at any cost. J. Jonah Jameson names him "Doctor Octopus" or "Doc Ock". In an effort to finance his experiments, Doctor Octopus attempted to rob a bank where Peter Parker and Aunt May happen to be present. Attack on the bank After a short deactivation in his powers, Spider-Man manages to recover and soon the two take their fight outside the bank, but Doctor Octopus takes Aunt May as a hostage. When Spider-Man rescues her, she revises her former opinion of him and realizes that he's a hero while Octavius escapes unharmed. During a party, Peter learned that Mary Jane was planning to marry John Jameson. He also gets into a physical confrontation with Harry who was drunk because Octavius' failed experiment left Oscorp bankrupt, over his loyalty to Spider-Man. Spider-Man No More Peter began to lose his powers, noticing that he fell from the walls, or that he didn't shoot the webs. So, Peter went to a doctor from Columbia University, Dr. Wally Davis, telling him his problem, that he no longer knew his identity. After some advice from Dr. Davis, Peter spoke with the late Uncle Ben in a hallucination, in which Ben told him he was not happy with him, and Peter told him that his wishes were others, giving up his Spider-Man identity . Peter threw the costume into a garbage can. From here, not fighting crime in the city, Peter returned to devote himself to his university studies, receiving congratulations from Dr. Connors, and even going to the plays of Mary Jane, to her astonishment. He tried to connect with Mary Jane, but she informed him that, although he was different, he had arrived late. However, crime in the city increased during his absence, and many citizens felt his absence. The day of the two-year anniversary of the death of Uncle Ben, back home, after visiting Uncle Ben's grave, Aunt May was distressed as Peter confessed that he was somewhat responsible for his Uncle Ben's death. Aunt May and Peter later reconcile and she tells Peter of the hope that Spider-Man brings to others in spite of what dreams he may have to sacrifice. Alliance between Doctor Octopus and Harry Sometime later, Doctor Octopus has completed rebuilding his reactor and needed one final item: the tritium which fuels the reactor. He went to Harry for it, who agreed to give Octavius what he needs in exchange for capturing Spider-Man. Mary Jane met Peter in a coffee shop to ask if he still loves her, but Peter told her that he did not. Later, Doctor Octopus, having been advised by Harry that Peter was the key to find Spider-Man, destroyed the coffee shop. Peter regains his spider-sense at the right moment to throw Mary Jane and himself out of the way of a thrown taxi, but Doctor Octopus abducts Mary Jane to lure Spider-Man into a trap. Peter's powers fully returned and he dons his costume and engages Doctor Octopus in a battle, which starts off at the top of a clock tower and then on top of a train. During the battle, Octavius manages to destroy the brakes to the train, forcing Spider-Man to rescue the runaway train. Spider-Man manages to stop the train before it can plunge over the end of the track. He nearly falls, but the people on the train catch him and see him without his mask on. They agree to keep his identity a secret and try to protect him from Doctor Octopus, but his mechanical arms are too much for them. Weak from his exertions Spider-Man becomes dizzy and faints, he was captured by Doctor Octopus and delivered to Harry. Then, Harry unmasks Spider-Man and was shocked to discover that his sworn enemy was his best friend. Spider-Man awakens and convinces Harry to reveal Octavius' whereabouts so he can rescue Mary Jane. Battle with Octavius Spider-Man found Octavius in an abandoned warehouse on a waterfront pier where he was restarted his fusion experiment. After battling with Doctor Octopus, Spider-Man managed to stun the villain with an electric shock. Then, Peter revealed his true identity to Octavius and pleaded with him to stop the machine. Returned to his senses by the shock and determined to end his experiment before it causes more harm, Octavius used his mechanical arms to collapse the floor of the building, drowning the device at the cost of his own life. Relationship with Mary Jane Mary Jane seen Peter without his mask on, but Peter tells her that they can never be together as he'll always have enemies. The next morning, Peter hangs around his apartment in his thinking state. Across town, Mary Jane left her wedding, running to Peter's apartment, telling him that she has decided to be with him despite the risks. She persuades Peter to finally let her in while accepting his need to respond to a call for help. One year later, Peter attended the opening night of Mary Jane's new Broadway show, Manhattan Memories. Also attending was Harry Osborn. As Peter left the show, he saw Harry and ran up to him. He asked Harry to hear how the story went, but Harry refused and leaves. Peter went backstage and caught up with Mary Jane before the two went to the park. Peter spun them a web hammock with his spider powers and the two laid in it, stargazing. As the couple leaned in for a kiss, behind them a meteor falls nearby. Unknown to them, a strange, black substance crawls out of the meteor, attaching itself to Peter's moped as he and Mary Jane leaved. Marriage Request Peter arrived at his Aunt May's new apartment and told her that he's planning to propose to Mary Jane, but his aunt tells him that he needs to put her before himself and he convinces himself that he can do it. May then tells him the story of how Peter's Uncle Ben proposed to her. When she was finished, she tells Peter to make the proposal very special to Mary Jane and hands him her wedding ring as a gift for Mary Jane. Attack by the New Goblin While driving back to his apartment, Peter was whisked off his moped by a masked figure on some sort of glider. The masked figure throws Peter into a wall and then reveals himself as The New Goblin, Harry's alter-ego using his father's Goblin gear. Peter and Harry fight through the streets of New York, and the end result was Harry getting knocked out in an alleyway. Peter promptly took him to a hospital and watched as they attempted to revive Harry. Peter was told that Harry will recover and was led into the ward where Harry lies. Harry has lost his immediate memory, but he and Peter begin to get along just like the old days. Back at his apartment, Peter admires the ring he plans to give to Mary Jane when she knocks on his door. So, he lets her in and she enters, flustered. Then, she reads out a negative review of her performance in the play from the previous night. Peter uses his experiences as Spider-Man to try and comfort her, but Mary Jane gets even more upset. Just when she thinked Peter was about to understand, Peter's police band monitor goes off and reports about an out-of-control crane which Peter gives Mary Jane a sympathetic look and then changes into his costume, swinging off through the city. Saving Gwen Stacy Across the road from and completely unaware of the out-of-control crane, Peter's lab partner in science, Gwen Stacy, was having a photo shoot in an office building. A rebar slammed through the windows behind her, and then dropped down another floor and smashes out the floor supports below. The corner of the building dropped, and Gwen slid down to the edge of the building and hung on with all her might. Just as she fell, Spider-Man swung in, caught her and set her down. Spider-Man was approached by Eddie Brock, Gwen's alleged boyfriend, who tells Spider-Man that he was his new photographer. Staff job Spider-Man swung off, annoyed with his new photographer and then went to The Daily Bugle to deliver the editor some photos of the crane accident. When he arrived, it turned out that Brock has gotten there first, and J. Jonah Jameson chooses Brock's photo over Peter's. Jameson told the two photographers that if either of them wanted a staff job, they'll have to get a picture of Spider-Man committing a crime. Peter told Brock that he didn't have a chance at getting the photo, and Peter went to Times Square. There, he saw a sign saying Spider-Man was to receive the Key to the City. Later, Peter went to take Harry back to his penthouse apartment and the two hung out there which Peter gave Harry his old basketball and threw it to him in the living room. It bounced into a vase and knocked the vase over and Harry effortlessly catches both the ball and the vase. He marvels at his skill, worrying Peter. The next day, Peter attended the ceremony being held for Spider-Man. He met Mary Jane who didn't tell him about being fired from the show, encouraged him. Then, he walked off in preparation. Gwen Stacy introduced Spider-Man as the person who saved her from certain death. Then Spider-Man swung in, performing small stunts on the stage, dropped down and suspended himself at head level with Gwen Stacy, upside down. Then, he told Gwen to kiss him for publicity, and she did so in a kiss reminiscent of the one Peter and Mary Jane shared in the alleyway years ago. First meeting with the Sandman Suddenly, a cloud of sand flewed in, and the ceremony was disrupted. Spider-Man swings off to find out what was going on and saw the cloud of dust form into a person who breaks into an armored car. Spider-Man landed in the car and tried to punch the Sandman, but his arm went straight through his stomach. The Sandman punched Spider-Man out of the vehicle and Spider-Man swung back in to try and fight off The Sandman. Marko fled as Spider-Man realized that the armored car was about to crash into a large vehicle, and managed to save the two drivers. He jumped out, with The Sandman nowhere in sight. The following night, Peter went to a fancy French restaurant and gave the Maître d the ring for Mary Jane for safekeeping while he sat and waited for her, practicing his proposal. As she arrived, Gwen Stacy also approached and Peter introduced her to Mary Jane as his lab partner. This infuriated Mary Jane and Gwen quickly left which Mary Jane asked Peter if he was trying to push her away, inappropriately kissing another girl with "their" kiss, but left when he replied. Peter tried to follow her, but gives up and retrieved the ring. The truth about Uncle Ben's death The following morning, Peter tried to contact Mary Jane, but she deliberately didn't answer the phone. As he hung up, the phone rang. Detective Neil Garrett asked him to go down to the police station, where Peter and Aunt May were informed by Captain George Stacy, Gwen's father, that the police got the facts, wrong surrounding Uncle Ben's death and that he was actually murdered by Flint Marko. The officer pulls out two picture, one of Flint Marko and one of Dennis Carradine. He was told that Carradine, criminal who was long held to be guilty of Ben Parker's death, was only an accomplice of Marko, the real Uncle Ben's murderer. Peter storms back home, waiting for any news on the Sandman. Then, Mary Jane arrived while he waits and told him that she wanted to support him through this which he told her that he didn't need help. Then, MJ tried to make him understand that everybody needs help at some point in their lives even Spider-Man which she leaves and Peter continues waiting for the police band to give him some news about The Sandman. As he waited, he fell asleep. Possessed by the symbiote Silently, the black meteoric substance approached him and he later woke up hanging upside down in front of a skyscraper window. His Spider-Man suit was jet black and has enhanced his powers, making him feel really good which he swung around the city and then visited Dr. Connors, who agreed to analyze the black substance. Connors warned him that the substance appeared to be a symbiote, in need of a host to bind to. He warned Peter not to get any on him. Attack on Sandman Peter went home and finally heard a report about The Sandman on the police band. Then, he puts on the black suit and proceeds to fight The Sandman, with his powers enhanced. Brock turns up to photograph the event, but Spider-Man turns on him, ripping the camera away and smashing it. Spider-Man then goes on to fight and, evidently, kill The Sandman, ruthlessly drowning him and thereby transforming him into a pile of wet mud. Later, Peter went home and argued with his landlord, Mr. Ditkovich and slams his door on him. The landlord retreats back to his room, shocked at Peter's sudden outburst. Meanwhile, Peter looks in the mirror and realizes that the black suit was altering his personality, and so takes it off. He later visits Aunt May, telling her of Marko's death at the hands of Spider-Man. She was shocked that Spider-Man could act like that and tells Peter that revenge can take people over like a poison and change them. Recovery of Harry's memory Harry Osborn recovered his memory, returning to avenge his father, sabotaging the relationship between MJ and Peter. The next day, Mary Jane called Peter and asked him to meet her in Central Park where he dumped him, claiming he was in love with another man. Later, Peter met Harry at a dinner party in which Harry claimed to be the other man that Peter left furiously and put on his black suit, returning to Harry's attic that night. He furiously attacked Harry, knocking him into a glass shelf and then sneering at Harry that his father had never loved him. Then, Harry threw a pumpkin bomb at Peter, but Peter snags it with web and threw it back at him which Peter left as the bomb went off which disfigured Harry. Eddie Brock's fraud The next day, Peter strolled through the streets and saw an article about Spider-Man, stealing some money from the bank with a photo courtesy of Eddie Brock which he recognized the photo as an altered version of one that he took himself. So, he went to the Daily Bugle and alerted Jameson to the fraud, which, confirmed as fake by the Empire State Photographic Department, Jameson fired Brock from his new position as part of the Daily Bugle staff. Peter got a call from Dr. Connors, who told Peter that the black symbiote, would amplify characteristics like aggression, but Peter told him he hadn't kept it. Peter had new photos of the black suit Spider-Man which Jameson offered Peter the usual rate, but Peter says that if he wants the pictures, Jameson has to give him the staff job. That evening, Peter took Gwen to a jazz club where Mary Jane was working, in an effort to make Mary Jane jealous. When Mary Jane got up to sing, Peter jumped up and started playing the piano with the band, leaving her speechless. He suddenly jumped up and launched into a full dance routine throughout the jazz club which Gwen realizing that he did it all to make Mary Jane jealous and left the jazz club. Peter attempted to talk to Mary Jane before the bouncer tried to throw Peter out, but Peter started viciously beating him up. When Mary Jane tried to step in, he turned around and whacked her hard on the jaw, sending her flying to the ground. Then, MJ asked him who he was which he said that he didn't know. Liberation from the symbiote Peter donned his black Spider-Man costume and swung up to the top of a church tower where he jumped down and began tearing at the costume by a church bell. The bell sound pained the symbiote and it eventually came off clean. At the same time, Eddie Brock was sitting in the church praying for God to kill Peter which Eddie heard the bells ringing and went to investigate, and was caught as the symbiote drips off Peter and lands on him. The symbiote and Brock merge, becoming Venom. Peter was visited that night by his Aunt May who told him that despite everything that he may have done to Mary Jane, he can still make things right somehow. He watched as she left, feeling comforted. Venom and Sandman Alliance Later, Venom swung through the streets of Manhattan when he was suddenly stopped by Flint Marko who mistook him for Spider-Man but Venom told Marko that they could kill Spider-Man which Marko agrees to team-up. Venom acquired a taxi, drove to Mary Jane's house and collected her when she flags him down to go see Peter in hopes of rekindling her romance with him. Venom kidnapped her and hung her in the taxi in a web, suspended 80 stories above the ground in an under-construction skyscraper which Peter saw the kidnapping on the news and changes into his old red and blue Spider-Man costume. Before he can save MJ, Peter went to Harry's and asked for help, but Harry rejects him again and turns to show Peter the scars on his face. Peter tries once more to get Harry's help, for Mary Jane's sake, but Harry merely growls at him to get out which Peter leaves. Harry was confronted by the house butler, Bernard Houseman, who tells Harry that he cleaned his father's wound the night he died, that the blade that pierced his father's body came from his own glider and that Peter was not to blame. Saving Mary Jane Meanwhile, Spider-Man swung into the construction site and landed on the front of the car until Venom swung in and knocked him through the windshield. Then, Spider-Man grabbed the back of the car and hauled himself up, and Venom introduced himself and mocked him for his Spider-Sense (which didn't go off due to the symbiote blocking it) Spider-Man leaped in, but Venom knocked him down again. Then, he landed down on the web and Venom jumped on him while Peter tried to ask Brock to settle the problem some other way, but Venom declined. Peter and Venom toppled out of the web and had a mid-air fight before Peter hit the ground. Then, he was tripped up as The Sandman appeared, more than ten times his normal size and growling like a monster. Spider-Man attempted to escape The Sandman, but Venom knocked him onto a steel bar and holds him there with his webbing. The Sandman beat him with his gigantic fist while onlookers begin to weep, even Mary Jane who was horrified. Harry Osborn's partecipation Just before The Sandman could finish Spider-Man off, Harry flew in with his New Goblin gear, threw a pumpkin bomb at The Sandman and helped Peter up. The two fought Sandman and Venom, and Harry eventually knocked The Sandman down while Peter gets Mary Jane out of the taxi and into a safer area. Later, Venom attacked Peter and trapped him with his webbing which Harry flew in and attempted to stab Venom with some blades protruding out the front of his hoverboard. But, Venom grabbed his board and flung him off, knocking several rears loose and collapsing to the floor. The clanging sound pained the symbiote, and Peter remembered back to the bell noise in the church. Venom was heading towards Peter with Harry's board, intending to impale Peter, but Harry jumped in between Venom and Peter and was himself stabbed instead. Venom's death Venom threw him aside and then leaped towards Peter again who managed to snap his wrists free and smack Venom on the head with a rebar. Peter circled Venom with the bars and the clanging sound pains Venom as each one was slammed into the ground. Peter snagged Eddie from inside the suit with his webbing and pulled him out which Peter threw a pumpkin bomb from Harry's glider at the symbiote. But, Eddie rushed towards the symbiote while the pumpkin bomb flew through the air and perished in the resulting explosion. Confrontation between Marko and Parker After the pumpkin bomb killed both Brock and the symbiote, Flint Marko returned to his human form, telling Peter that he had no choice, and that his daughter was dying. Telling him about Uncle Ben's death, Peter remembered that he too had done terrible things. He forgave him and the Sandman flied off through the buildings. Harry's death While Peter swung down to Harry. Later, he and Mary Jane sit on either side of Harry, comforting him while Harry forgave Peter for the death of his father and dies as the sun rises. The next day, Peter, Mary Jane, Gwen, Aunt May, Bernard, and several others attended Harry's funeral. In the evening, Mary Jane was singing at the jazz club and stopped singing as Peter walked in. Peter steps forward and his hand outstretched which MJ took it and the two embrace, slowly dancing on the spot to the music of the jazz band. Peter and Mary Jane rekindled their relationship and are back as a couple. Personality Peter Parker lives the life of a undergraduate. He is an introverted boy, not very sociable, and he is a great lover of science, having read research on scientists like Norman Osborn, father of best friend Harry Osborn, and Dr. Otto Octavius. After his studies at Midtown High School, Columbia University begins. When was in love with his classmate Mary Jane Watson, and wants to impress her in some way. When he got the Spider-Man powers he beat Flash Thompson in a fight, although he didn't react positively, so he wanted to get some money to buy a car. By this time Peter was changing, having gained spider-like powers, worrying his uncles Ben and May. Peter is deeply sad about Uncle Ben's death, and also for not wanting to hear his speech. Later, however, he understands what Uncle Ben meant to say, with the words "with great powers come great responsibility". he intends to do good to the people of New York City, to fight against crime, having great power. He starts working for J. Jonah Jameson, who is wary of Spider-Man, considering it a threat, taking pictures of his alter ego. Try to make Jameson understand that Spider-Man does good to people, but Jameson doesn't want to listen to him. Although Sandman killed his uncle, Peter knows he didn't want to do it, and that Marko was scared, and leads the life of a criminal only for his daughter, so Peter forgives him, letting Marko go in peace, knowing they were understand its actions. Powers and abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology': Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider. The bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. **'Spider-Sense': Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. **'Superhuman Strength': Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately 20 tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Spider-Man has shown impressive feats of strength. Such as when he was able to hold a cable-car full of children with one arm and show no sign of stress. He was also able to send Flash Thompson flying many meters with a single punch. Also, Spidey was able to support the warehouse where Doctor Octopus was holding his secret experiment. His strength was temporarily increased when he was connected to the Venom Symbiote. **'Superhuman Speed': Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina': Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Durability': Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a incredibly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. **'Superhuman Agility': Spider-Man's equilibrium, dexterity, and flexibility are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack. **'Wall-Crawling': After being bitten, Peter's skin grows a sharp, "barbed" like material and this allows Peter to cling to surfaces. **'Organic Webbing Generation': Spider-Man was also gifted with the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition. These organic webs have many of the same properties as his's artificial webbing. Thanks to its similar properties, it appears Spider-Man can utilize his organic webbing in any way he could with his artificial webbing. The silk is released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands; he can from his wrists organic webbing (without web shooters). **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Spider-Man regenerates his injuries faster and more extensively than a normal human. After getting his powers, he soon found that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. Minor injuries heal in a matter of hours and serious injuries in a matter of days. Abilities Peter has gone from a science whiz in high school to a laboratory assistant of Dr. Connors and a brilliant Columbia University physics student who is at the top of his class as he becomes secure with his dual roles. His knowledge of science has impressed the likes of Norman Osborn, Otto Octavius, and the aforementioned Dr. Connors. Considered a genius by Harry and Gwen, he has shown himself to be knowledgeable in mechanics, quantum mechanics, photonics, nuclear fusion, acoustics, and nanotechnology. *'Genius-Level Intellect': Peter Parker is very smart as he has an expert in all kinds of science. Peter goes from a science whiz in high school to a laboratory assistant of Dr. Connors and a brilliant Columbia University physics student who is at the top of his class as he becomes secure with his dual roles. *'Science Major': His knowledge of science has impressed the likes of Norman Osborn, Otto Octavius, and Doctor Connors. Considered a genius by Harry and Gwen, he has shown himself to be knowledgeable in mechanics, quantum mechanics, photonics, nuclear fusion, acoustics, and technology. *'Skilled Photographer': Peter is a very skilled photographer. Trivia ''Spider-Man'' *The studio had expressed interest in actors Leonardo DiCaprio, Edward Furlong, Jude Law, Freddie Prinze Jr., Chris Klein, Wes Bentley and Heath Ledger for Spider-Man. Furlong had been considered by James Cameron for the role in 1996, while Sam Raimi joked of Prinze that "he won't even be allowed to buy a ticket to see this film." In addition, actors Scott Speedman, Jay Rodan and James Franco were involved in screen tests for the lead role with Franco later being cast as Harry Osborn. *When Sam Raimi first offered to cast Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man, the studio was initially very reluctant. That was until they saw Maguire's test and they saw that the actor had clearly bulked up for the role. *Tobey Maguire said he had never read a Spider-Man comic book but took the role because he liked the script. *One of the scenes that Tobey Maguire performed for his screen test was the final one in which Peter Parker rejects Mary Jane Watson. *Tobey Maguire had to have his Spider-Man outfit slightly remodeled as the original design had not made any allowances for when the actor needed a bathroom break. A vent was added to enable him to perform without having to take the entire costume off. *To acquire his bumped-up physique, Tobey Maguire went through a strict five-month regimen of exercise, weight training and martial arts six times a week, as well as eating a high protein meal four to six times a day. *One of the chief difficulties that Tobey Maguire experienced in the now-famous upside-down kissing scene was that his sinuses kept filling up with water as it was performed in driving rain. *During the fight between the Green Goblin and Spider-Man near the end, Willem Dafoe accidentally clipped Tobey Maguire on the chin with one blow. ''Spider-Man 2'' *Tobey Maguire's agent asked for $25 million or 10% of the gross, whichever was better, from Columbia Pictures and was denied. *When Peter rides his motorbike, in the wide shots he's replaced by an obvious stunt double who wears safety goggles. *On the Director's Commentary, Sam Raimi remarked that in the scene when Peter is being knocked about by various students at Columbia University, Tobey Maguire looked genuinely angry. *When Peter dumps his Spider-Man suit in a garbage can, it's an exacting homage to a panel from "Spider-Man No More", Issue #50 from The Amazing Spider-Man. *Tobey Maguire is a vegetarian, so for the scene in which he is supposedly eating a hot dog while police cars zoom by, he is in fact eating a Tofu Hot dog, which is a favorite among vegetarians. *For his stunt sequences as Peter Parker, Tobey Maguire's glasses contain no glass. This was less for safety reasons but more to avoid reflections. The glass was then added back in digitally later. ''Spider-Man 3'' *When Peter starts to place a call on the pay phone before speaking to Mr. Ditkovich, the coins drop directly to the coin return. Then, when he actually hangs up, there is no sound for the coins being returned. *When Peter takes Gwen Stacy to the jazz bar, you can clearly hear drums and cymbals when Peter is dancing, but the drummer in the background is only tapping his drumsticks together. References Category:Spider-Man (film) characters Category:Spider-Man 2 (film) characters Category:Spider-Man 3 (film) characters Category:Heroes Category:Student Category:Columbia University Category:Midtown High School Category:Daily Bugle Category:Human mutated Category:Male Category:Spider-Man (videogame) characters Category:Spider-Man 2 (videogame) characters Category:Spider-Man 3 (videogame) characters Category:Spider-Man (novel) characters Category:Spider-Man 2 (novel) characters Category:Spider-Man 3 (novel) characters